


Cliffs Edge

by SpicyReyes



Series: Why Do Fools Fall In Love? [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, gratuitous ellipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Connor does some research. Hank...helps.





	Cliffs Edge

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with android genital headcanons within like 8 seconds of seeing kara without her skin in the 'kara: captured' ending path and so ive just been waiting to write this fic and throw them at yall  
> if you just want the feelings without the porn, stop reading when hank says "let me show you"

Connor laid still in bed, quietly keeping time by the steady breathing against his neck as Hank slept. Hank seemed to enjoy sleeping against his shoulder, whenever Connor joined him in bed, and so it really hadn’t been much of an adjustment to have the man lay on him immediately upon his arrival rather than waiting to move in his sleep. It was just one more reminder, though, that as of today, Connor had an entirely new thing to learn to navigate: his romantic relationship with Hank. 

He had an idea, and he waited until he was fairly confident Hank was deep in REM sleep before he acted on it, slipping gently out from underneath his partner. 

Sumo made a faint whine as Connor’s movement jostled him, and the android paused to give his head a soothing pat until the dog laid back down and returned to sleep. 

Both his loved ones squared away, he turned his attention to his goal, making his way to the kitchen. Hank’s laptop was still sitting on the table, and he opened it, interfacing as he recalled the website from which he could download CyberLife data packages.

There was a certain subject he needed to study, quickly.

  
  
  
  


Androids were, in general, warm. 

Their bodies didn’t have the spotty circulation of a human, so they were the same temperature everywhere, making the perfect 98.6°F seem much more intense than standard body heat. 

Android temperature regulation had its perks and its setbacks, but more than anything, it made them distinct. 

Specifically meaning, it was hard to fall asleep on a high-efficiency heating pad and not notice when said heat was no longer available. 

Hank stirred from sleep with his face buried in cooling sheets, and Sumo’s head resting near him, the dog having returned to the spot he claimed on the nights Connor didn’t bother with stasis. 

While that wasn’t necessarily worrying on its own, Connor was a creature of habit, and anything that differentiated from his standard habits was immediately a red flag. When Connor picked a place for the night, either doing his false android sleep next to Hank or staying awake, doing whatever it was he felt like doing that particular night, he stuck with it. Usually, Hank woke to find Connor exactly where he’d left him. It wasn’t even a case of him waking up first - often, Connor would be conscious already, his ‘internal maintenance’ or whatever his stasis technically was having completed for the night and left him free to stare at a wall and…

Well, Hank wasn’t really sure what Connor did in that interim. He might stare at Hank sleeping like a creep, or he might contemplate the universe, or he could have some sort of internal solitaire program to boot up for a few hours. 

The point was, Connor didn’t  _ leave.  _

Sumo was asleep, but had moved, which meant he’d woken when Connor got out of bed. That helped soothe his nerves a bit, because if Connor had been reacting to an intruder or other danger, Sumo would have at least gone with him. 

It couldn’t have been that long since he went to bed, and a glance at the clock told him it was only just past midnight. 

That ruled against the idea that Connor had just gotten bored, too. If staying every other night had been easy, why move tonight?

He wondered if it had anything to do with their new relationship. Their whole afternoon after their kiss had passed rather quickly, with the two working almost shyly around each other, trying to learn the workings of a new dynamic. Going to bed had been a relief, because it was something that hadn’t really changed, considering their already less-than-platonic sleeping arrangement. 

Curiosity won out, and Hank climbed out of bed, snorting in amusement as Sumo stirred to follow him out of the room. 

“I know, I know,” Hank told him, as the dog made straight for the living room, likely going to go lay in his dog bed instead. “We’re terrible people, disturbing your sleep. I’m so sorry.”

In the kitchen, he found Connor sitting at the table, finger against the android interface port on his laptop. His eyes were closed and his LED was blinking yellow, probably marking some new data transfer. 

“What’re you reading?”

Connor  _ jumped,  _ hand jerking away from the computer as he turned to stare wide-eyed at Hank. On the screen, the CyberLife logo screen blinked, and then popped up a caution alert. 

DOWNLOAD INTERRUPTED: 57% COMPLETE   
RESUME DOWNLOAD ON FILE: EDENTRAINING.DRD? 

Hank’s brain isolated the word ‘EDEN’ and immediately stalled, the connection leaving him at a loss for words. 

“I was-...” Connor started, then stopped. “I don’t know-...I thought I might need-...?”

“Connor,” Hank said. “Were you just trying to download a sex program?” 

“Not a program!” Connor insisted. “A protocol. It’s more of a...guide.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Like porn?”

“No!” Connor said. If androids could blush, Hank had the feeling Connor would be dark blue by now. “Just... information on mechanics, and suggestions of how to implement them.”

“So sex ed,” Hank summarized. 

Connor apparently deemed his dignity beyond saving, because he did not offer any further reply.

“Connor,” Hank said, torn between amusement and exasperation. “Why did you want to download that?” 

“I...thought that was obvious,” Connor said, slowly, like he thought the question was a trap. “From my understanding, our relationship has reached territory that would usually make such information...relevant.” 

“Dating and sex are usually a pretty good pair,” Hank allowed. “But they don’t necessarily have to go together. You can have sex without dating, and you can date without sex. If you don’t  _ want  _ that file, you don’t need it. I promise I’ll survive.”

Connor’s shoulders dropped a bit. “So, you don’t…?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Hank said. “You’re hot, and I’m probably gonna jerk off in the shower a lot more now because of it. You just don’t have to  _ help,  _ if it doesn’t do anything for you.”

Connor looked completely lost. “‘For’ me?”

God save him, Hank was going to die of secondhand embarrassment from this fucking conversation. 

“Connor, quick question. Do you have a dick?” 

Connor blinked. “Not at the moment.”   
“...What the  _ fuck  _ does that mean?”

Connor reached up, tugging on a strand of his hair. “External-only features, such as an android’s skin, hair, and genitalia, are generated with maneuverable proteins that are stored when not in use.”

“Translation?”

“When I last generated my skin, my hair and any body imperfections were  _ also  _ created, and will stay there until I disable them. Genitalia function roughly the same way, with the edition of a sealed internal canal at the bottom of the torso for penetrative sex, and a retractable spine to simulate rigidity in the penis.”

Hank took a moment to wrap his mind around the new information, before he continued. “Alright. So, you can have it, but you don’t right now. Do you want it?”

“If I need-...”

“Connor, shut the fuck up,” Hank interrupted. “Do you  _ want  _ it?”

Connor hesitated. 

“I personally don’t give a shit,” Hank assured him. “I like you, and I’m gonna want you just as much whether we get physical or not. It’s whatever you  _ want _ .”

“...I like being close to you,” Connor admitted, quietly. “I’m not sure how I will enjoy the act itself, until I try it personally, but getting closer to you has never been anything less than pleasant.” 

Hank shifted on his feet, the room suddenly feeling a little more suffocating, as he realized the implications of the decision they’d just made. 

“Okay,” he said, wincing at the unsteady sound of his own voice. “Alright. So...we’ll try it.”

Hank was about to suggest they head back to bed, and shelve the topic for the morning, when Connor perked up and gave his most gently eager smile. 

“Now?”

Hank stumbled, and waved vaguely toward the computer. “Do you need to…?”

“I’ll finish the download, to be safe,” Connor said. “That way I know what systems to activate internally. I’ll also re-generate my skin to include the new addition.”

Without waiting for any further input from Hank, Connor closed his eyes and reached up, placing two fingers against his LED.

Before Hank’s eyes, Connor’s skin receded, starting at the LED and working outward. His hair dissolved strand by strand, and his freckles and tanned skin slowly gave way to a smooth white underneath. 

“Hold on.”   
Connor’s eyes blinked back open, staring at Hank from the plastic planes of his face in a slightly uncomfortable contrast. “Yes?”

“I just,” Hank started, searching for words. “I haven’t seen you like this, before.” 

“Oh,” Connor said. “Androids without their skin can be an interesting sight, I suppose. I could remove my clothes, if you’d like to see?”

“Connor,” Hank said. “You should probably just assume I’m  _ always _ gonna be happy for you to get naked.” 

Connor gave a small, amused smile in reply, the expression lessening the effect of the plastic skin, and stood to comply, methodically removing his clothes and setting them neatly on one of the dining chairs. 

Standing before Hank without his skin, Connor had the appearance of an old store mannequin, the kind that were in shops when he was growing up, before more lifelike models and androids eventually phased them out. The effect was only broken each time Connor gave a small movement, shifting weight between his legs or twitching his fingertips, constantly fidgeting. 

Hank heard himself speak like a man possessed, the words coming out with no conscious prompting of his own. “Stay like this,” he said. “Just...for the first time.”

Connor blinked at him. “This doesn’t make you uncomfortable? Research always showed humans-...”

“Connor,” Hank said. “Don’t get me wrong, I love your skin, and I personally think you’re a lot cuter with your freckles on. But...at least for the first time, I want you to be...  _ you.  _ I don’t want you to feel like I ever want you to be something you’re not.”

“Hank, I know that,” Connor said. “If it makes you more comfortable for me to have my skin on, your comfort is really my only concern.”

“Yeah, that’s  _ why,”  _ Hank insisted. “I don’t think you get it, so just...let me show you.”

Connor blinked again, and then gave a small, hesitant nod. “Okay.”

Hank stepped forward, placing one hand on Connor’s hip, the other going to his chin, tipping his head up for a kiss.   
Stripped bare, Connor’s lips felt different: smoother, without the ridges and textures of skin, but in a pleasant way. Like polished marble, if that marble was also soft and supple and perfectly responsive. 

Hank took a half-step forward, backing Connor against the edge of the table, one leg slotting between the android’s. 

“You said you have parts that are built in, right?” Hank asked. “Can you…I dunno, activate them?”

Connor nodded, and a moment later, Hank could feel shifting against his thigh. He looked down, watching the transformation.

A small, semi-rigid stick extended first, likely the ‘spine’ type thing Connor had said claimed existed to support a penis. The _click_ of it reaching full extension was immediately followed by a shutter-like noise that Hank assumed was the unsealing of the ‘internal canal’ Connor had mentioned. 

“How much feeling do you have, like this?” Hank asked. “More or less than with skin?”

“…I’m not sure,” Connor said. “Skin makes it feel different, but I’m not sure if it’s more or- _oh.”_

Hank raised an eyebrow, continuing to trail his fingers over the rod that he supposed he could just consider Connor’s dick. “So you can feel that, then?”  
“Yes,” Connor answered, voice strained and distracted, which Hank counted as a firm win. “It is…nice.”

Carefully, he slid his fingers to the base of the rod, and then along the smooth material of Connor’s crotch, seeking out the second prize - and grinning as a quick intake of breath from Connor signaled he’d found it. 

The passage inside Connor was of a strange, almost cloth-like silicone. It folded in on itself, and as Hank moved his exploring finger around, the material shifted with it, straightening where friction dragged it taut and wrinkling in other areas to compensate. 

A testing thrust of his finger gave him the impression that the friction created would be pretty similar to sex with a human, the effect only slightly modified by the lack of an artificial skin barrier. Whether that change was for the better or worse, he’d have to find out. Hopefully with repeated testing, but that was getting ahead of himself. 

Connor’s hands came up to rest on his biceps, fingers curling around his arms, as he let out a soft noise that was almost like a whine. 

“You okay?” Hank asked, stilling for a moment, just to be certain the android was reacting _positively_ and not in…well, not pain, but whatever approximation androids felt when overstimulated. 

“It’s…a lot,” Connor said, eyes darting back and forth, the distant look to them telling Hank he was probably reacting to data popping up in his field of view, rather than any physically existing thing in the world around him. “I didn’t finish the download. I don’t know what to-…”

“Relax,” Hank said. He withdrew his fingertip, marveling at the small grunt it got him from the android, and gave Connor a gentle kiss. “Let’s go to bed, and just…trust me.”

He walked backwards, bringing Connor toward the bedroom, suddenly grateful for Sumo abandoning them for his living room bed instead. In their room - because it was _theirs,_ now, really and truly - Hank guided Connor down onto the bed, pushing against his chest to have the android lie flat. 

“So, I don’t know how androids work,” Hank said. “So I’m going to need you to tell me what you like, and what you don’t.”

“But I don’t know…”  
“That’s okay,” Hank said. “That’s what we’re going to find out.”

Connor’s head tipped slightly, mouth opening to reply - or probably to question - only for a small noise Hank could only describe as a _moan_ left him instead.

“Okay,” Hank said, lifting his lips from the end of Connor’s dick. “So that’s universal.” The rod was too thin for a proper handjob, so Hank just lazily drug his fingers up and down the length of it, enjoying the occasional broken noise it drew from Connor. “So I know you like this.” He removed his fingers, giving Connor a moment to relax, before he lowered his hand back to the passage from earlier. His fingertips brushed over the entrance, and a thought occurred to him. 

“Am I going to need lube here, or is there…”  
Moisture met the tips of his fingers in answer. Even though Hank knew Connor had likely produced it in response to his asking, it called to mind the image of him being able to get wet when excited, like the hole here was in place of a vagina instead of an ass.

Hell, for all he knew, it could have been. He hadn’t actually seen what kind of exterior Connor would try and make for it, and it was pretty much perfectly centered, which made it hard to tell which natural hole one it would have been closer to. 

Musings aside, though, Connor had met a request, and deserved appreciation for it. As such, Hank lowered his head again, kissing along Connor’s inner thigh, taking in the scent of silicone and the gentle warmth radiating from his body, and brought himself up to the rod again. 

He mouthed along the side of it, gentle and teasing, as he dipped a first finger into Connor.

Connor had seemed to like the curious probing from the kitchen, despite Hank having not really any intent with it beyond data-mining, so he assumed the android had a lot of feeling there. With that in mind, he sunk his finger to the knuckle, and then twitched the tip forward slightly, curling it to brush along the wrinkled material of his inner wall as he pulled his finger almost completely back out again. 

Connor’s pelvis bumped Hank’s nose lightly as the android rewarded his efforts with the slightest arch into his touch. 

Safe to say he liked that, too, then. 

Connor’s body offered minimal resistance to the Hank’s movements, so he assumed that meant no ‘stretching’ would be necessary. Still, diving straight into it could be saved for another time. Right now, they had all the time in the world, and Hank was going to be certain they both savored the moment. 

A second finger joined his first, and he took to swirling and curling them about inside Connor, making sure to take note of which movements made his breath catch or his thighs twitch. 

“I have…” Connor breathed out, after a minute or two of Hank’s attentions. “I think there’s…hold on.”

Hank felt something against his fingertips _shift,_ and he could feel the edge of a texture change, marking one spot in the passage that was a different material than the rest. Immediately curious, he moved his fingers to it, pressing against the new surface.

He was rewarded with a sharp buck of Connor’s hips, his whole body arching under Hank’s hands. 

A simulation of a prostate or g-spot, then. Probably made that much more intense by the fact that Hank could touch it directly, rather than get it from an awkward angle through layers of skin and muscle fiber. 

“Good?” he asked, lightly teasing, brushing his fingertips against the spot again, feeling Connor squirm under the touch. 

“A lot,” Connor repeated, this time with it coming out almost in a gasp. “Can’t…can’t focus.” There was a moment of hesitation, before Connor confirmed, “Good.”

Hank moved his fingers again.

“Good, so good,” Connor breathed out in a rush. “Hank-…”

Hank withdrew his fingers, letting out a light laugh as the android bared down on him, trying to keep him in a bit longer. “Hold on,” he said, rising up to realign himself over Connor. He reached to his waist, first pulling his shirt off over his head, then removing his boxers. He gave his dick a couple of lazy strokes, it not needing much help getting harder than Connor’s reactions had already made it, and then lined himself up.

Entering Connor was probably the closest thing to a tangible nirvana that humanity could ever achieve. The feeling was unique, and Hank was reminded of a magazine article talking about how most men preferred sex with androids to sex with humans. If they could feel even _half_ of this sensation though the android’s generated skin, he could understand perfectly.

Connor’s arms moved to wrap around Hank, fingers curling against his back. Hank had a moment to note that a lack of skin meant a lack of nails, because he would otherwise have been getting a few new scratches for the effort.

Things to remember for later, he supposed. 

“I can’t,” Connor started, before cutting himself off, that distracted tone returning. “I feel-… _Hank.”_

Hank swore under his breath. “I,” he said, “am not going to be able to hold on very long. Can androids orgasm?”

“I don’t know,” Connor answered. “I’d assume so?”

“Well,” Hank said, lowering a hand to surround Connor’s dick-rod. “Let’s find out.”

It didn’t take long to have an answer. 

A few thrusts and lazy strokes had Connor arched under his touch, and then it only took a few carefully synchronized movements of Hank’s hips and hand to set Connor off.

If Hank hadn’t been about to come already, Connor’s orgasm would have done it, because the android fucking _exploded._ His back arched, his head tipped back, the rod under Hank’s hand gave a strange little pulse, and most of all, the channel around Hank’s dick came to _life._ Pulsing tightened it in fluctuating rings, creating an intense varied pressure, while small spasms generated more friction, and - like the icing on the fucking cake - both pieces of Connor’s funky android genitalia _vibrated._ Just for a moment, but that was all it took for Hank to come undone, hunching over Connor as his own orgasm racked his body.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, face half buried in Connor’s shoulder. “Holy _shit.”_

“Hank,” Connor said, voice winded and almost awed. “I definitely liked that.”

“Yeah,” Hank panted in return. “Yeah, me too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the problem, hank, is that you have now introduced to connor the downfall of man: a thirst for dick


End file.
